Overwatch: Heroes, Idiots and Freelancers
by Churchisalive
Summary: Overwatch is back is taking on a global threat, so now they'll need help from whoever they can get, everyday superheroes. Those who know right from wrong, those with capabilities to do good. They are really scrapping the bottom of the barrel.
1. Answering The Call

[Austin, Texas: Director Leonard L. Church's house or mansion, whichever works. 0624 hours or 6:24 am]

The house was large, mainly due to the lack of guests staying there. Two stories, four including attic and basement, all clean and maintained daily, by the owner's caretaker. The house was old in design, but the technology inside was better than anything new in the world.

After all, everything was hand made, programmed, and self installed, by one person. Homing pictures of a three person family hung on the walls, a father, a mother and their daughter. Medals of honor and scientific awards were on different walls. Portraits of single, duo, and the trio pictures were all around the house.

Then to disturb the subtle peace the alarm from upstairs had finally rang. At 6:30 am a beep came from the master bedroom, flooding the room with the noise while echoing through the halls.

The resident who grew tired of the noise had slammed his fist on the clock waking him from his slumber. The owner of the mansion, Dr. Leonard Leeroy Church, had rose to rub his eyes as he got his day ready. He was an old man, around 58 years of age, and with a greyed goatee beard and mustache, his hair matching his facial hair as well. The wrinkles you'd expect at his age, and his eyes were green covered behind his seeing eyeglasses.

The Director sighed as the second household member, who took care of him entered the room. He resembled a younger version of the Director, but without the full goatee mustache, just the sharp bottom part. The only thing that was different were the electric blue eyes that he possessed. He looked like this because, the Director built him that way.

This artificial man was known as Church, or to be more accurate, C.H.U.R.C.H. Short for: Cybernetic, Humanoid, Unit, to Rescue and Combat for Humanity. He was a cybernetic organism with living tissue over a complete metal endoskeleton backed up with a highly advanced and a constantly evolving A.I. In other words, heroic Terminator. All powered with hydrogen-cells, rather dangerous when damaged.

The caretaker walked towards the window in an almost uniformed manner, "Good morning Director." CHURCH said as he opened the curtains to a bright morning.

"Mornin' Church." The Director said, "What's on the agenda for the morning."

"Right now, I advised we take your medicine. Then a healthy breakfast at 7:30, along with a trip to the lab by 9:00. Where you said you would work until noon. This schedule is always available for change at any moment." CHURCH informed as he grabbed a glass of water and the pillbox.

The Director swallowed his pills, then chugged the water, "Actually, why not skip the lab and try to do that physical therapy the doctor recommended?" He suggested.

CHURCH's eyes processed the new information, "Understood, what is the time that you wish to set?" He asked.

"How bout' we get ready after breakfast and I'll stop when I call it in? Then we can watch TV til lunch." The Director asked.

"Affirmative, now let us go." CHURCH said as the day began.

[702 hours or 7:02 AM]

As the Director was just about to finish getting ready for today CHURCH kept him safe. Hydrating the Director, checking his vitals as well as advising warnings against overexertion for today's activities. As the indoor workout was discussed in the living room, CHURCH aided the Director to the table and placed him on his chair.

CHURCH grabbed the remote as he stood next to a retired Director, "What do you wish to watch while I prepare your first meal of the day." He asked.

The Director, still thinking spoke with his tired breathe, "I don't know, why not try the news."

CHURCH took a second to make an assessment of which news was most reliable, informative and agreeable based on ratings. Atlas News was chosen based on the scores on all the categories. The Director reclined on the sofa unable to care for the news while his caretaker managed a well balanced breakfast.

Everything was just like their usual day, until the news then switched to a rather unsettling Alert. The reporter kept a calm aattitude while addressing this horrible event, "Destruction and Chaos in Paris as Null Sector is now rampaging through the streets. Police are unable to contain the terror as violence is focused in one direction. Citizens are escaping, roughly but if reinforcements do not arrive soon, then things may get worse. If only anyone could stop this."

The Director sank in his seat as he wondered what to do. While his meal was almost done CHURCH spoke out, "I highly advise against taking action. You are unable to defend, support or attack in your condition." CHURCH advised.

The Director then closed his eyes to think for a moment; that's when the idea came into fruition, "I may not have the power to take action, but you can." He said as he rose up and hurried towards the lab where an old but functional device layed.

CHURCH followed behind as the the Director went to the basement, or lab. There stood old dusty terminals and computers that haven't been touched in a while. Along with gizmos and gadgets scattered throughout the room on different tables. Finally, the device they needed, the teleporter which can take you halfway across the world and the to the moon in only a minute.

The Director sat at the chair in front of all the monitors and typed with the speed of lighting, "I'll stay here and monitor you through the camera feed in Europe, while you do your directives." He explained.

"Understood, however I suggest contacting the nurse from the hospital to watch over you while I am gone." CHURCH said, following one of his first directives; Protect and Serve Dr. Leonard Leeroy Church.

The Director huffed, "Fine, once I teleport you close to the secret bunker, gear up and get your ass to the fight." He said as he sped up the process.

CHURCH had stripped down to nothing as was the rule of using this teleporter. Why? Think that teleporter using the same principle as a microwave, multiplied by 100, no weapons either. CHURCH was prepared as he stepped into the spherical center.

The Director finished the last preparations as he resurrected the machine from a long rest. He then explained, "If the coordinates I put in are correct, you'll arrive 100 meters from the bunker. There is where the weapons and clothing you'll be needing are." He said.

As the teleporter powered up and began moving it's part, CHURCH had kneeled down into the position. Prepared for long range teleportion, CHURCH went over his prime orders: protect Dr.Leonard Leeroy Church, protect all humans and omnics, and terminate all threats to humanity. The three laws of robotics meant little to him, seeing as he only took orders from one man. After all, his processing and adaptive A.I. had been in default mode, unchanged.

The teleporter began to spark out blue lighting all around CHURCH in a bright electric ball. The machine began to heat up in, normal functions, and then suddenly CHURCH was gone. All that was left was a heated pad in the center.

The Director sighed as went upstairs and called the nurse from the hospital, like CHURCH had recommended.

[Paris, France: 119 meters southwest of the bunker. 10 minutes before help arrives. 1410 hours or 2:10 PM]

Upon arrival, the static and heat caused a perfectly smooth crater in the middle of an abandoned factory district. CHURCH rose to his feet as his bare self stood as the breeze brought debris which flew by his almost lifeless body. CHURCH tracked his destination and began walking towards the direction.

After a few paces he arrived at a the bunker door, with an old logo. The logo of heroes, heroes who fought for a worthy cause, The Overwatch insignia. CHURCH grabbed the door and with ease, ripped the bolts off of the hinges.

The room was dark, until CHURCH located the light switch, which illuminated the room greatly as it no longer held secrets in the shadows. Taking up most of the entire room were racks, shelves and crates of weapons and ammunition. CHURCH knew that people would react poorly to the image of a naked man armed with weapons, so he took clothes that were his sized based on his immediate observational hardware. The clothes were a pair of denim blue jeans, a light blue shirt, all black leather jacket, a pair of biker boots and lastly a nice pair of black shades.

CHURCH took a moment to determine which weapon would be best suited for this mission. Power seemed to be his biggest concern as he went to the rifles and snipers section and grabbed a SRS990-S2 AM sniper rifle: which uses 14.5 mm fin stabilized rounds, with a range of 7545.9 feet equipped with night vision optics. Now that he had power, it only seemed appropriate for him to carry efficient and light weapons as well. Thus why he took two M7 submachine guns: which used 5 mm rounds, held 30 rounds per clip, and had a maximum distance of 155 feet, made for close proximity encounters.

CHURCH then walked over to the computer and pressed his hand against the top of the screen. Suddenly the screen turned on and downloaded CHURCH all the necessary information he would need for this encounter. All of the detailed files were about location and enemy, as well as nearby police active and deceased.

CHURCH then picked up his rifle and walked towards the end of the room where the top label read, 'Vehicles', where he grabbed the keys for the proper vehicle for the job. A black hover motorcycle, that came with holsters for his weapons which he decided he would not use. Before he turned on the bike CHURCH saw something that caught his eye. There, next to the computer, he missed a green supply case, inside was a the weapon. The weapon that made any BFG look like a pee-shooter, all who knew it's name thought it was an incomplete idea. The M6 Spartan Laser, designed for destruction, it holds 5 charge shots, or depending on how long you hold it, one big one. For those who are uneducated in this weapons department, think of this as a giant laser pointer; that points things into oblivion.

Now his arsenal was complete. As he saddled and loaded up CHURCH calculated the best route to take for speed of course. Thus he was on his way, luckily he wasn't alone.

[I'll explain later what are his abilities, perks and most importantly ultimate is. For now, time to view this from a different perspective]

[At that exact time, about a few kilometers away from the fight]

The original dropship, the one where all Overwatch members called their travel home. Each seat was decorated to the owners of it's original position, with paint, stickers and photos. The were painful to stare at.

Especially to one genetically modified gorilla that was missing his family. Winston, now the full leader and strike commander of Overwatch, or whatever was left after all these years. Around a decade, give or take a year or two, Overwatch would've been packed with colleagues, friends and family. All with the same idea to protect humanity from cataclysmic events formed against the Omnic Crisis.

Now, "Uh, Winston?" a certain artic survivor called out.

Winston looked up from the old 'family' photo he held in his hands, "What's on your mind Mei?" He asked.

Mei spoke very hesitantly, "Do... do we have enough people for this mission?" She asked.

Winston looked at the nearly empty back of the dropship and tried to reassure Mei, "As long as we stick together, we'll be fine." He said reassuring her.

Mei then smiled as she readied her cryo pack for today's mission. Snowball chirped as Mei cheered up.

Winston then turned to his right side to put his picture away, "If you're going to show, now would be a good time."

That's when the pilot, Lena Oxton, Tracer chimed in, "Attention, this is your captain speaking. We are on final approach to Paris." She said as she readied the ship for a drop.

Winston then turned to Mei, "That's our que." He said as he reached for his Tesla gun.

"You may now power on your electronic devices." Tracer advised as she continued piloting to their designated landing zone, "Weather is mostly cloudy with a 100% chance of... Null Sector invasion."

Tracer said as the scene below was exactly as she described, the purple and white robots on the move. Blasting their way through the streets at all the cars and whoever was in their way.

Tracer began to open the back door, "Winston, clear us a spot to land. We'll be right behind you." She said.

Winston got to the back, "You better be." He said as he opened the doors.

Mei glanced outside the door, "Why is Null Sector attacking now?" She asked.

"I don't know, Mei." Winston said with a shifted serious tone, "But the people down there need help, and right now we're all they got." He said as he leaped out of the ship and into the action.

On the street, the only Paris police officer had the last few civilians with her to take care of. A very young child and a medium sized omnic, she kept on falling back while providing cover fire for them. Now she needed back up as she was running low on time and ammo.

As a Null Sector bot aimed at the people, it glanced up to see a large gorilla come crashing down upon it. The robot and the ones grouped up around it became scrap by the force of Winston.

Winston turned to the officer and greeted her, "Bonjour officer, we're here to help." He said as he went back to the fight, frying circuits with his Tesla gun.

The French omnic was the first to question what they saw, "Was that a monkey?" He asked in his native tongue.

Winston did as he promised and cleared a path for the ship to land, seeing as how all of the Null Sector troopers were attacking him. He smashed and charged his way as far as he could, but the overwhelming number piled up on him. It was then that a troop was about to fire upon Winston, but not today. The trooper was shot with an icicle covering part of his head, then another and another connecting his hand to his face, disabling him.

Winston struggled to get them off him but thanked his savior, "Good work Mei." He said.

"Thanks." Mei said turning to defend herself against one behind her.Luckily, Tracer was quicker than both of them, "Watch your back." She warned firing away at different targets.

Winston then managed to get the ones crowding him off his back with a burst of rage. As he was finally free he flipped a car over and provided a covering position, "Get the civilians to the ship!" He ordered.

Mei then nodded in agreement, "You got it." She said, soon feeling what seemed like an earthquake, "What was that?" Mei asked, soon seeing her answer.

In the end of the street stood a large omnic, sometimes referred to as the destroyer of worlds, or Destroyer. It glanced at the small heroes and fired from its arm cannons. Destroying the car that Winston was using as cover in just a few hits. Then it readied it's worse weapon, the chest laser cannon, "Take cover!" Winston said. The laser tore through the entire street, down the middle of the road, cutting cars and the airship. The path of the laser then exploded, multiple times in a chain reaction along the crater line. Winston was caught in the first blast, being the closest one to the metal monster.

As the explosion chain neared the civilians, Mei took action, "Look out!" She said creating an almost impenetrable ice wall. Only to have said ice wall destroyed by the explosion, knocking her back but protecting the civilians. The blasts continued down the line, destroying the airship entirely.

Winston, who was knocked unconscious, had rose to see the horrible sight in front of him. Fires from the explosions were burning and the rest of Null Sector were closing. What had hurt Winston the most was the sight of his friends in pain, "Winston!" Tracer called out to him.

Winston crawled to see a knocked out cryo expert, "Mei?"

Tracer propped her up into a sitting position, "She needs help. We can't stay here." She explained as shots closed in on them, just going overhead.

Winston looked around for a moment to see his treasured photo burnt to a crisp from the series of explosions. He then knew it was all over, "Tracer, get everyone out of here. I'll hold the line." He said so calmly.

Mei rose with what energy she had left, "But, you said to stick together." She said looking up at him.

Winston paused for a moment, but reassured Mei, knowing this might not be true, "Don't worry. I'll be right behind you." He said.

Tracer saw the unsure look in his eyes and made one more comment to ensure he'd come back, "You'd better be." Tracer demanded.

Before assuming his duty to hold the line, Winston nodded at Tracer to make sure she'd run for it. As Winston made his way to the front of the Destroyer, his friends stared back at their brave friend, who stood against the evil that faced him. The Destroyer readied it's massive right arm cannon as the many troopers aimed an the gorilla, just in case. As the gun was about to fire Winston looked against the foe that was about to strike.

As the three shots were launched at him, he expected the end, if it weren't for a miracle. As quickly as the shots traveled, they were sent back: one to a crowd up front, one to right side and one back at the Destroyer, forcing it backwards.

The savior was none other than Genji, the ninja who's samurai blade glowed red from the deflected shots, "Genji!" Winston said with glee as the ninja looked back, with what can only assume to have been a smile. After a nod he tossed three shirukens at three troopers and the slashed through one, back into the fight.

A loud beep was heard down one of the streets as a large truck crashed through many robots and cars. Suddenly a large Crusader tore through the roof of the car and entered the fray, "Hammer down!" The voice of Reinhardt said as he crushed his foes into the ground with his mighty hammer.

As many were about to crowd him, a large flail bashed the metal of the ones closing. The mace head returned to it's owner, the owner being a Brigitte Lindholm, a Paladin.

Tracer cheered as she said her famous line, "Yes! The cavalry is here!" She said as she rushed over to help in the fight.

As Winston was about to rejoin, shots were fired onto the multiple enemies below. Null Sector troopers became bombarded at the blue hits of a flying opponent, "Hello Winston." The flyer, Echo sang as she flew by.

"Echo!" Winston smiled as he saw more of his family return.

An angelic light shined upon all of them as a gift from the heavens themselves came flying down. Angela Zeigler, Mercy, went to Mei's side, "Let's get you back in the fight." Mercy said as a yellow glow went from her to Mei's arm, healing her.

"Cool." Mei said as she felt her arm and other injuries become better instantly.

Some of the few remaining Null Sector came from the back and tried to direct their attacks at Mercy. As they fired, it seemed no one was around to do anything. Until Mercy was pulled into the grasp of a large figure who shielded her from the hits with their own body. She looked up to see a tall pale man, wearing biker attire with the name tag reading, 'C.H.U.R.C.H'. He then turned around and fired his sniper rifle in his right hand and a sub machine gun in his left hand. All he said in that moment was, "You've been targeted for termination." letting lead fly terminating the remaining small fry.

But that victory was short lived as the Destroyer came back from the dead, taking aim once again at the heroes. But the defenders wouldn't allow anyone to fall, "Interlock shields." Brigitte ordered as Reinhardt and her blocked the damage. The beam hit the shields as it passed by some of the damage.

Mercy asked the question on everyone's mind, "How are we going to stop this thing." She asked.

Winston thought hard as he looked at the group, then spying Mei's backpack through the crowded group, "Mei, your backpack." Winston recommended.

Mei turned around for a quick moment to think of what he had in store and immediately gasped realizing his idea, "Huh, that could work." She planted her backpack on the ground and began tinkering with her pack, "Tracer, pulse bomb."

"Here ya go." Tracer said handing it to Mei.

The shield heroes were pushed against the ropes as the laser continued to drill through, "It's getting hot!" Reinhardt yelled as his and Brigitte's arms were feeling the heat.

As the Destroyer fired more and began to close in the distance until more blue orbs fired at it. The metal goliath then began to fire missiles at Echo, the new target, who began dodging each and every one of those shots. Swerving through the streets and up into the open air.

Mei had finished arming and rigging her backpack to become an explosive weapon, "Ready." She said handing over the device over to Winston.

"Go long!" Winston called out to Lena who took off running.

"Right!" Tracer replied zipping through the burning car and up towards the sky.

As the timer was ticking down Winston hurled the ice bomb like a discus toto Tracer. Who zoomed towards the bomb, "Got it." She said holding on tightly to it.

The Titan Destroyer read their move and reached its colossal hand out to grab Tracer in it's crushing grip. Then came the ninja, "Ryujin no Ken Wo Kurae!" Genji cried out. Slicing the hand in one move, opening the path for Tracer.

Which allowed her to make one more time jump towards the open hole of the giant for the kill. As she made it inside the dark metal beast, Tracer gently placed the bomb down in time to see the last seconds. Wasting no time, recalling out of there back to the team, in time for the grand finale.

In a puff of white smoke, the Titan began to freeze as it's body was becoming coated with ice. As the ice traveled through and outside the robot, the lights had shutoff in its system. Then the large Destroyer had collapsed and shattered into possibly millions of pieces, causing a quick icy fog to pass by.

Moments later Snowball had hovered through the streets, playing with the little civilian child. Snow actually seemed to be falling from the sky after the icy explosion.

Winston had smiled as he enjoyed seeing what everyone's work had done at the moment. Suddenly, the scientist remembered something had fallen off of him, the picture. Now, burnt and slightly torn, still captured his family.

Even his family now celebrated, "Victory is ours, my friends." Reinhardt cheered in his deep, mighty voice.

"Hi Lena." Brigitte called out behind Tracer as she shyly approached her.

Tracer got ecstatic seeing her, "Brigitte, oh my gosh you've grown." She stated holding her face like a child. Lena then went behind Mei to introduce her back into the group, "Oh, everyone this is Mei."

Nervously, Mei opened up to the new group, "Hi everyone." She greeted shyly.

"Ice to meet you." Reinhardt joked, forcing his young pupil to groan.

Winston smiled at the family he now had and crawled over to rejoin them as they all celebrated. The police officer then rushed over to them, "Messieur, does this mean Overwatch is back?" The policewoman asked.

It took Winston only a moment to look back at all of the people who had arrived during his moment of need. His friends who always stuck with him since the beginning to decide upon an answer, "Yes, yes we are." He said as he and the other heroes stood together in their glory.

As CHURCH's auditory sensors had picked up the feed, the person who had listened and saw what was just announced heard the news as well. Back halfway across the world, inside Dr. Leonard Leeroy Church's home he witnessed the spectacular team up that has much been desired.

The Director slumped in his computer chair as he glanced at some of the rewards on his wall. Specifically the ones of newspaper clippings of Overwatch highlights including pictures of him hanging with a few of the original founding members. His most favorite one was of him taking a picture with his old friend, Dr. Harold Winston. The only man to have more dedication and matches the Director's brilliance.

The Director then spoke into the microphone of the headset, "CHURCH, I'd like to meet the heroes of Overwatch again. If you'd be so kind." The Doctor insisted.

Back in Paris CHURCH nodded to no one and reapproached the group who won the battle. He made his way to the one who's attire made her seem to be an Angel, "Hello." He simply said.

Mercy had turned to the man-like being and smiled, "Ah, you are the man who protected me from harm. Thank you." She acknowledged.

CHURCH stood still as he soon had every eye on him, and pulled out a device from his jacket. Placing it on the ground in front of him and the rest of everyone waiting for the tech to start working. The machine lit up a projected blue hologram in the center of an old man who resembled an older version of the man in front of them. The older man was sitting in a swivel chair as he rested on the arm of the seat, "Hello, you're probably wondering why I'm here and who I am." The Director hologram began.

"Hmmm, must be a recording of some kind." Mei suggested.

"Please forgive me my dear, but I am no recording." The Director interrupted, "I am simply an old man who is concerned about the world. And I would like to help the best I can. My name is Dr. Leonard Leeroy Church, I was once a part of the Overwatch tech division on account to my slight helping hand in Athena."

Winston squinted at the hologram, "You do seem familiar." He stated as he came closer.

"You've already met my first operative." The Director said gesturing to CHURCH, "CHURCH came in my place for obvious reasons."

"Church?" Mercy asked, "As in your last name?"

"It's an acronym." The Director answered, "For-"

"Cybernetic Humanoid Unit for Rescue and Combat for Humanity." CHURCH interrupted.

"Cybernetic?" Mercy asked again.

"Affirmative." CHURCH simply replied, "I am cybernetic organism with living tissue over a metal endoskeleton."

As he pulled out his rifle and began loading bullets one at a time, Tracer, Mercy and Genji began checking to see if this was true. Poking his face, Tracer felt a hard structure underneath, while Genji simply glanced and scoped around his front. Mercy checked the back revealing the truth, "He is not wrong." She said seeing parts of metal where the burnt holes were.

The holographic Director glanced at his watch device to show CHURCH'S damages, "CHURCH, you require self repair." The Director stated.

CHURCH then pulled a yellow vial from his jacket and injected himself in the chest as his skin began to regenerate. Mercy was most interested in this, "Fascinating, organ repair at an accelerated pace. How?" She questioned.

"CHURCH?" The Director spoke.

"The vial is filled with nanotechnology, microscopic robots that have the capability to rebuild damaged tissue and even full organs. It has the ability to cooperate with both omnic and human alike." Church listed off the capabilities of his nano-regen needle.

"Anyway." The Director interrupted, "Winston, I'd like to be the first to say, Dr. Leonard Leeroy Church reporting for duty." The Director saluted as he stood up resting upon his cane.

Winston grew a sincere small smile, "Welcome back, old friend." The large scientist said as he saluted back.

**Okay, so I won't start any more stories with an author note, and I'll reply to questions and comments. Now this is not my first fanfic of these two categories, and also not my first remake, I hope you all enjoy and I'm gonna do things differently this time. So get ready for Overwatch: Heroes, Idiots and Freelancers.**

**This is Churchisalive, signing off for now. Are you with me?**


	2. Blood Gulch Initiative

**Not many views but I'm still very proud of this story and what it has the capability to become. Anyway this is where the Reds and Blues shine as they are revealed.**

[After a long flight to the Director's place and then to Watchpoint: Gibraltar]

Even though many years seemed to have passed and the years were not kind to him. Dr. Leonard Leeroy Church had walked off the landing platform to the long, but not forgotten base.

The sun had somehow always had the perfect settings, making the sky a sunny orange and purple. The cave like ceiling may have a constant worry to some but to the Director they were more of a welcoming sign. Then came the faces that the Director saw a few times before his departure.

"Winston? Lena? Mei? It certainly has been a long time. These years have favored you all more than me." The Director greeted.

"Haha, well it seems that way. Leonard." Winston roared with laughter as he crawled next to the Director to speak scientist to inventor.

Lena and Mei joined but looked back to see CHURCH carrying multiple duffel two in each arm. He seemed to be fine as he walked off in the exact direction where the barracks were located. However there was more in that area so they needed to be sure he was fine.

"Uh, excuse me. Is he gonna be fine?" Lena asked as she pointed to CHURCH who continued to walk away.

The Director took a quick glance then nodded, "Oh yes, CHURCH will probably know more about this place in seconds than we will in years." He answered.

"How is that even possible?" Mei questioned as she raised her glasses.

"Well, I'll explain," The Director said as they finally walked into the global surveillance room, or Winston's temporary bedroom as that was where he stayed for a while. The old Dr. pulled up a chair add rested himself down, "You see, I built him. And I did not waste anything that each department was willing to donate. His sensors are built to for visual, audio and even touch as they were part of one of the greatest surveillance protocols. He also is built with a much denser alloy than everyday omnics and null sector bots, making him 50% more durable. He also has so many files, routines, and programs that he's practically a professional in pretty much every category there is." The Director explained in great detail.

Winston glanced at the Director next to him, "That is impressive, how is that possible? Athena has almost the same potential, but that took a team of over 10 incredibly gifted intellectuals." Winston wondered.

But before the braniacs could talk shop, Mercy had entered the room, more of a glide. She flew towards Leonard's side, "My you have aged well Leonard, it is a pleasure to see you again." Dr. Angela Zeigler stated as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I try to, considering I'm the only one here besides Reinhardt who has aged." The Director replied.

"Well where were we all?" Winston inquired as he typed onto his computer, "Yes, I believe Paris is just the start of a long series of attacks that we will receive from Null Sector. So our decisions will have a large impact on what we do next."

"If I may." The Director spoke up, "I hate to stop you but as much as I respect each member here, I don't think it's enough. CHURCH himself wouldn't last ten seconds against an attack of this scale."

"What do you propose?" Genji who was in the shadows quizzed, "We are the only ones that are here."

The Director quickly cleaned his glasses with his lab coat to avoid eye contact as he said his idea, "More heroes." He swiftly said.

"Could you explain more clearly? You want more heroes?" Tracer asked as she raised her hand.

"I know it's risky, but hear me out." The Director started telling a story awhile ago, "After the fall of Overwatch I made a team I called Freelancers. They were the best of the nations' Militaries, best of their classes. However the UN decided this task force team would be better as separate agents so they were disbanded and sent to different agencies. The original team I made was gone, but they did not seize all my files." The Director announced as he began to link his tablet with the rooms main monitor on the wall.

Echo, Reinhardt, Brigitte as well as CHURCH had finally entered the room as the images came up. Images of Knights, policemen, military veterans, and firefighters. The Director then took another moment to capture everyone's attention, "These people were just regular citizens until the Omnic Crisis rolled in and the draft came back into effect."

Winston scratched his face in skepticism as he felt uneasy about this idea, "Leonard, as much as that'd be a great idea. We're on thin ice as is; if we expose ourselves too much then we'd be risking the government interfering, or worse."

"I'll handle the politicians, trust me when I say I know how to go toe to toe with them." The Director retorted as he pulled up each of the files of the people, "Now where should we begin?"

Tracer glanced at the rather young spectacled man with a deep dark red hair and brown eyes. His skin was pale white with freckles, his ethnicity was Dutch Irish and he was labeled as a supportive person, "What is he capable of?" Lena questioned as she pointed to the navy man.

The Director typed onto his device to enlarge his profile, "Lieutenant Simmons, one of the Navy's brightest. Rose through the ranks due to his service and is an engineer and technician. Pilots the Frogman Mark 3 suit, used for repairs and underwater reconnaissance. It has two major functions, (firing modes) It's undersea lantern which has the similar capabilites to heal as Mercy's staff on a wide area scale. It's second function is an energy cell charged laser repair tool; made to cut, burn, weld, etc. Which becomes more effective at close range." The Director listed off the standard issue systems.

"His abilities consist of an overcharge pulse which delivers a non lethal shock, stunning whatever enters his 5 meter radius circle. Richard Simmons also has a defibrillator system which resurrects fallen allies when needed. His suit allows him to take more damage than usual medics can. In a time when he is required to, he can exit his suit and is equipped with less powerful tools, a few glowsticks and a M60 magnum." CHURCH continued where the Director stopped.

Anymore or would you all like to continue, "This man seems interesting to say the least." Mercy pointed to a photo of a dark skinned man with a short hairstyle that faded away from his handsome face. He wore a medieval chest plate that only covered his torso and seemed to be made from some flexible material. He had a one handed broadsword attached to his hips in its scabbard with a leather strap on the bottom end of it. He was labeled with the attack symbol.

"Ah yes, Levernius Tucker, he can control lighting and fire making him a very useful ally." The Director explained as he glanced at Tucker.

Mercy simply nodded thinking there was a scientific reason behind this, "What technology does he use?"

"None." The Director answered making everyone grow curious and confused.

"Pardon?" Mercy checked again to see if she heard correctly.

"Well he uses one, his sword." The Director corrected, "He calls it: The Key. Why? I have not the slightest clue. But it apparently is the reason for his powers, as he fires lighting bolts to stun his opponent and fireballs to set them ablaze. He also can deflect bullets more than Genji."

"How so?" Genji questioned, getting a sense of a challenge.

"He uses the leather strap on the sword and begins a rotating motion as the bullets are blocked against the blade." The Director pointed out, "But he also uses the sword as a melee weapon, obviously. But getting struck by this would almost be the same as being hit by a car, you might survive once, maybe twice, but three times is a killer for those without armor or large bodies."

"Surely there must be some scientific reason behind this." Winston demanded refusing to accept such a childish answer as magic.

The Director shrugged his shoulders, "I have tried to find one myself but without any luck. And don't call me Shirley." The Director joked as he swiped to the next candidate.

"A firefighter?" Mei wondered as her eyes came to a large man that had a heavy, portly built body. His face was a greasy an autumn color and his hair was a rather large mess. He was labeled as a tank.

"Dexter Grif," CHURCH filled in for the Director, "Despite being labeled as lazy to his teammates he holds the most records for saved lives. Armed with whatever we choose to give him, his service years says he uses a large fire ax to break open burning doors. He can smash through doors with ease and knock opponents back great distances with a single strike. He also possesses a bottle of moonshine wherever he goes to numb the pain of the flames in his career."

"I see, when it comes to others in need of aid he rushes in." Mei stated.

"Affirmative." CHURCH replied.

"What about this older fellow?" Genji asked pointing his blade to an aged man, approximately the same age Commander Morrison would be. This man could be described as a 'Kentucky Fried' man, raised in the south with a military style hairstyle.

"During the Omnic Crisis, The United States had been working on two projects: the super soldier program that Commander Morrison had taken part in and the cloning project. Where they had taken the DNA of some of the entire world's greatest soldiers and put that in a laboratory where they had multiplied the samples into full grown living organisms. During this time, a limited number of 10,000 were created. This is one of the few I had been able to locate. His birth number is 7657, however due to the lack of individuality they have began to experience they were allowed allowed to choose their own names, he is Sarge." CHURCH told.

Records, eliminations, statistics and many more files on Sarge popped up from the large wall screen. CHURCH then droned on, "Sarge was part of the Commandos, second in command. However after the war the government found no further use for them. The cloning operation was decommissioned and the soldiers relieved from service. Many have died, approximately 117 may still be alive to this day."

The Director cut CHURCH off due to the sadness of the origin story, "Sarge uses a powerful pump action shotgun, that holds 5 shotgun shells, each doing extreme damage. He also has obtained great knowledge on using projectile like weapons such as grenades, equipment, and tacticals, but mainly uses grenades. The clone program also gave him the ability to be defensive and set landmines, claymores and even tiger traps. So in other words, he's made for war on this much of a scale."

Brigitte then opened up the last file, "Lastly we come to Michael J. Caboose, SWAT unit." She stated as the file showed a large blonde haired man with slightly tanned skin. Labeled as a tank, wearing heavy body armor that only protected his head and chest.

"SWAT: breach specialist," The Director added, "He's has rescued and protected more people than more can count. When the battery rams were too weak they called him in."

"How?" Reinhardt who became intrigued asked.

"With these." The Director answered, opening a file to his equipment, "He doesn't need any device to fight, just a riot shield and a wooden baton. He does not use or own a firearm to hurt people. His job for this case was to rescue hostages in different types of scenarios. Robberies, kidnappings, etc, etc. He is a peaceful officer who uses his bolo shooter to ensnare his enemies, and a non harmful smokescreen to keep his enemies in a loop for a small area." The Director concluded as he sat back into his chair, "Any questions?"

"Is this all?" Echo quizzed as she floated into the conversation.

"At the moment yes." The Director responded, "However I do hope to increase more ranks, from more helpful areas of expertise."

Winston stroked his chin as he began to nod his head in agreement. Pleased he shook the Director's hand in a quiet understanding. However there was one question, "Wait, how do we get them?" Tracer questioned.

"Simple. CHURCH, begin calls." The Director ordered.

CHURCH pulled out a cellphone from his pocket and began to dial the first person. When the phone rang twice, they voice of who could possibly be distinguished as Richard Simmons answered, "Hello?" The voice answered.

CHURCH answered the phone but not in his usual monotone tone, his voice had changed to that of a female's, "Hello, Richard Simmons?"

"Yes?" The man replied nervously.

"Yes, I am calling because you've been randomly selected to be given a free vacation on behalf your military service."

"Really? Where to?"

"To a science expo, held by a Dr. Chrelon Churand. (Leonard Church combined)"

"Oh, well, I am off duty tomorrow so I glady attend. *ahem* when is it?"

"It will be held two days from now, however we can have you flown in by a private jet for no extra cost."

"Oh, well yeah. Uh sounds good. Will that be all?"

"Yes sir, we have already have all the necessary information we require. Which airport would you like."

"Oh Uh, the one I'll send over right now."

"Thank you, that'll be all. Thank you for your time. Good bye now." CHURCH hung up.

Astonished by the capability of the cybernetic organism, everyone became slack jawed and wide eyed. The Director smiled, "CHURCH has about 10 years of programming that I've spent putting into him. He's been active for Twenty years. Ever since then whenever he needed or desired to learn something new he simply plugged himself into a computer and downloaded all the information about the subject of his choice.

They left CHURCH to make the calls to everyone on the list. Grif was won over with a paid trip to Vegas along with $10,000 in cash for whatever he wished for. Sarge, a Veterans day statue dedicated to his troops after they were discharged without warning. Caboose was called by a person who supposedly found his long lost brother, despite not knowing he even had a brother.

Tucker wasn't called by usual means, which is why CHURCH went over to a 3-D printer. After a few hours CHURCH had finally crafted a medieval horn which he blew into. Just two horn calls was then replied to by a another horn just in the distance.

The second team was being assembled.

**Sorry if this was a little rushed, just wanted to get another chapter out before Overwatch 2 came out.**

**If you did enjoy, please leave a favourite and follow. See you in the next one heroes.**


	3. Gathering of the Idiots

**First off, thank you for joining the story. Second I'll be including Doc as Support, same with Lopez as DPS but he has properties that go parallel with support. Donut, full DPS. I'll go over abilities later as well.**

**And for what's happening in the world at this moment, what the hell?! I mean I knew the ****world had some shits in it but every now and then you see some big piles of crap. And yes I'm referring to the injustice that befell George Floyd.**

**I wanted to point this out, Caboose is not a bad cop. He actually is made to be an example of what a good cop is supposed to be. He is made to protect and serve, not harm and hurt. Which is why I'm going back and changing his weapons and abilities ****from the previous chapter.**

* * *

**[Overwatch Base: Gibraltar**; **12:41 pm/ 1241 hours]**

Winston and Dr. Leonard Church had been catching up and passing the time by playing the classic game of chess. Odd enough, they hadn't actually spoke to one another during their rather intense game. Seeing as how each of the two were simply getting by in life.

Mercy who was assisted by CHURCH had gone over the other good doctor's medical records. Going over his blood type, pressure, diet, cholesterol, allergies, etc. She appreciated someone who could listen to her speak medicine without dozing off. She had been to many other places which need field doctors so she has been with other people like herself. Unfortunately, those times were under much different circumstances. Now she was back where some of her work started.

The only solo person in the room at the moment was Tracer as she was bored hearing the silence of the chess game or the 'stimulating' medical talk. With her chronal accelerator she zipped into different positions in her chair. Doing whatever she could to pass the time: playing on her phone, searching the web or simply looking out the window. It wasn't until she received a beep from the monitor she was near that finally got her refocused.

The air radar had picked up a distinct ping coming in, a private jet had made all the signs to make a landing. Tracer got up to look at the notes the Director had given her, the notes about the flight schedules and their numbers, these were all the right ones. One thing went into her mind, he called five people, only four flight numbers were on the note card. She then blinked over to the group in the main room, "Excuse me ladies and gents, but I believe one-" She then heard another ping follow the second one, "Scratch that two of your private ships are in bound and coming in for a landing."

The Director rose from his seat, "Thank you Miss Oxton, I hate to ask because I'm not really in charge but would you mind keeping the an eye for two more?" The Director humbly asked.

"I guess." Tracer responded as she went back to glance at the radar.

The Director and Winston had made their way down to the landing area. Following them were CHURCH and Mercy as they passed the first couple of heavy doors. Handing Winston the tablet he kept on hand, he then continued their conversation, "So who's on the first couple of flights?"

"Well, there's now three in the area but it appears that the first one to come is the clone soldier." Winston said.

The Director then proceeded to walk as they stood at the end of landing platform. (The Last point on Gibraltar) As the ship was landing down the Director made a final warning, "We told him he would receive a reward for his and his clone brother's sacrifice during the Omnic Crisis. So let's not break his heart too soon."

"It was said many times he was a clone, who's clone is he again?" Mercy asked as she glanced at his medical record.

The Director glance through his notes, "Yes, one moment... uh... he should be the clone of a former Master Sergeant Raul Perez 'Roy' Benavidez aka 'Tango Mike Mike'. Wow, we chose the best of the best."

"Why's that?" Mercy questioned again.

The Director realized they might not be too educated in United States War History, "Well, to put it lightly. He was the soldier. Jack Morrison and his skills aren't shit compared to that guy. Master Sergeant 'Roy' Benavidez was a fighter to say the least. After stepping on a landmine and injuring his spine and legs he was told by doctors he'd never walk again. Six months and two weeks later, he walked out of the hospital after nights and nights of secret training. But that's only the start he survived six hours in hell during his time in Vietnam, when he went to rescue his fellow men after they were ambushed. That battle gave that man more scars and battle wounds than most people would earn in years. Upon being thought as going to die he spat in the doctor's face, proving he would live. And we have a clone of him."

After finishing the story they turned to see a medium sized man with greyed black hair, pale skin and and dark brown eyes. He walked out of the back of the jet with a purpose as he kept his eyes narrowed ahead and his bag in tow of his left arm. Once out and in front of the four figures, he saluted them with his right hand and spoke, "7657 aka Sarge reporting for duty."

The Director then saluted back, "At ease Sergeant. If you'd please stand to the side, there will be others joining us."

The Sergeant nodded and grabbed his bag as he proceeded to the right of them towards the more open space area as his jet was then driven by them and into the main hangar. As it passed the four members had rejoined each other to discuss the next one, "This should be that SWAT unit personnel, correct?"

"Yes, yes it is." The Director answered Winston.

Winston glanced at the armor Michael was wearing from the photo. He stood out from the rest of the unit being the biggest one there was; Winston thought it was due to the armor, "So how heavy must that armor be?"

"Standard weight." The Director stated.

As Winston looked at the Director with a bewildered expression, the second ship had begun to open it's back doors to reveal Michael J Caboose, being a tall 7 ft 5 in dirty blonde, curly haired man. He resembled Reinhardt with his bodybuilder shape. He walked out, looking around at the base, with eyes big, filled with curiosity and his mouth open. As he spun around to look at the base within the cliff he stopped in front of the The Director.

"Hello, son." The Director spoke softly, "Can we help you?"

Caboose nodded and pulled out a note, "Yes, I believe that my brother should be close by. It said that he was sick and that they found a match in our DNA."

"Yes, of course. Here he is." The Director patted the back of CHURCH who was 30 years old officially, would fit the description of the older brother of the 24 year old man in front of them. CHURCH glared at the Director in confirmation under orders to act as Michael J Caboose's older brother. As CHURCH looked back to see Caboose smiling and observing his 'older brother' up close and personal. The Director chuckled a little but went back to business as the second ship had went to the main hangar and the third one came in to make it's descent, "Why don't you take your brother by that other kind gentleman."

"This is amazing. Just think of all the stuff we can do now that we're together." Caboose had grinned as he held onto his 'brother' as he moved to the side next to Sarge.

The 3rd ship had already cracked it's loading doors open for the 3rd person to start fast walking towards them. He raised his hand as he waved it around, hauling a wheeled luggage container with a smaller bag on top of it. In a short amount of time Simmons had made his way to the three figures, "Um, I think I might have the wrong place. Because it should be around 4 am in the east in the United States. Did I arrive on the wrong flight?"

"Possibly, considering it's almost 1 pm here." Winston had replied.

Simmons jumped back a little, as the talking ape had taken him by surprise, "Forgive me, I wasn't expecting such an... amazing specimen to be here." Simmons tried to phrase nicely.

"Well, why don't we talk about the situation over here." The Director walked over to the rest of the group as the last ship had begun to make it's descent.

"That was rather kind, compared to the way other people had spoke to me in the past." Winston admitted.

Mercy nodded, remembering as people were sometimes rude to Winston. After shaking her attention to the ship she began her questioning, "Which one is this?"

"I believe... the... fire and rescue unit." Winston answered as the doors open. For a moment no one came out, then another moment passed as still no one had exited. Finally, the Director walked to the back of the ship to find Dexter Grif, napping. Napping, more along the lines of hibernating as he snored like a bear with an entire case of empty beer cans around.

The Director was unsure of what to do but decided to wake up the man by prodding him with his cane, "Mr. Grif...? Dexter Grif?"

"Hmm. Wha-what? Huh? I'm up. I'm up." The Firefighter Dexter Grif had risen as beer cans had slid off his belly and onto the ships floor. He rose to his feet as his back cracked in several places with drool coming out the left side of his mouth. As he walked off Grif blocked the sun as the light burned his retinas. With him temporarily blinded, the Director had guided him next to Sarge and Simmons as his stench violated their nostrils.

The Director had then felt it was time to include them in the plan, "This way if you'd please." As a normal man would fear tricking such capable and dangerous men, Dr. Leonard Church was not normal. He had his methods, his methods which had aided him with building a foundation, creating highly advanced artificial intelligence units and helping him raise provide for his family.

"Excuse me, Director. I believe you may be forgetting something." Mercy called out.

The Director then realized he did forget something, more specifically someone, "Oh, right. CHURCH was supposed to call him..."

As the Director continued his talk with Angela Zeigler, CHURCH, with Caboose's arms over his shoulders, made his way to the edge of the cliff to look out onto the ocean. Despite the low mist that layed just above the ocean floor, CHURCH was able to see clearly thanks to his many optical receptor settings. It was his thermal and electrical vision that showed signs of a single human life in the ocean, on a wooden boat. He immediately reported the find, "Director, there is a life sign approximately 1236 meters out and closing."

The Director paused his current conversation to glance over to the sea to witness his last hero coming. A wooden mass cut through the sea fog as the ship uncovered itself from the cloud like blanket with it's passenger and driver stepping into the light. As everyone at the landing platform rushed to the edge they gazed at the last person to join their party. The Knight, stood as tall CHURCH, his skin was black and his hair was short and trimmed dark brown. His facial features were all well defined as his scruff was well kept, with eyes that had a twinkle in between their teal iris and black pupil. Despite the steel armor covered his shoulders, torso, thighs and groin area, it was clear he was at a perfect physical condition.

As the ship tapped the rocks of Gibraltar's cliff the Knight fastened the ship with his rope to one of the edges of the cliff. Before he began to climb the tall flat rock he saw that a nylon rope ladder had been dropped down in front of his face. Staring upwards he saw that CHURCH and Tracer had stood at the top.

With an easier climb the Knight made his way up to the top to meet the entire party. With skepticism he kept a hand on his sword's hilt, until CHURCH made the approach the Director he spoke first, "I have been summoned, what is the reason for this." The way he spoke was ancient, proper and strange to hear but nonetheless refreshing to hear he at least spoke their language.

"I can explain. If you'd allow me." The Director walked forward and gestured to the the room where former Overwatch meetings were held in the past.

With minor hesitation, the soon to be heroes went down the stairs to the large room with the Overwatch table. As they stopped at the table they spread out as the men glued their eyes to the symbol. The truth to them came as Winston was accompanied into the room with the original team that came to the call when he rang in.

The Director walked over to Winston before he addressed them, "They're a little on edge, but don't worry. You just whoo them over with that recall speech and no sudden movements, you got this."

"Uh, thanks." Winston said, not feeling any reassurance.

It was now Winston wasn't sure how to start, he was able to recruit his friends, but these people were total strangers. His stomach crawled to his throat as he was stared down by four impatiently confused men. Caboose had been holding to his 'brother' as seconds felt like hours as his their eyes burned Winston's face.

After a deep breath he began, "As you all know, 30 years ago, the Omnics declared war. The nations of the world had no answer, until they called upon a small group of heroes."

"Overwatch." Sarge answered.

"That's right." Tracer added, "Overwatch was created to rescue humanity from the Omnic Crisis."

"We became the greatest champions of peace and progress mankind had ever seen!" Reinhardt shouted with pride.

Mercy continued with the team, "We were chosen because we had powers and abilities that made us extraordinary."

"We joined because we... we..." Winston excitedly went on.

Grif interrupted the speech, "I'm not get that trip to Vegas, am I?"

"Huh?" Winston was confused for a moment, "Oh... um, I'm not sure. I don't think so..."

Grif sighed as he stood up from the table and began to take off towards the exit in a walk. Winston called out to Grif for a final moment, "But look around," Winston pulled up all his files from the destruction still occurring to this, the pictures of chaos, hate and war still showed prominently on the big screen, "Someone had to do something, **_WE_** have to do something!"

"Nah, I'm out. There are armies and other powers that can handle this without us. I'm done with this." Grif stated as he continued to walk off.

"How dare you!" The man known as Sarge shouted as he pointed his finger at him, "The world needs our help and you just turn your back on it. What type of man are you?"

"The type that has seen this shit before." Grif argued, "When the small Pacific Islands were attacked during Crisis no one came to help us. No nation sent their soldiers, no one heard our cry or worse they did but could only offer us their prayers. The people of my island grabbed their guns, when they ran out of bullets they used whatever hard object they could find, when the objects were broken they used their fists. I'm not doing that again; I got someone to take care of back home, I became a firefighter because of them. Why should I fight?"

"Because you can fight." was Sarge's only response, "Other people around the world aren't able to, either because they're scared or they don't have the strength to fight back. I have to fight because not everyone can, it takes a special kind of person to fight through their own pain to protect someone else from the same pain. I can fight so I have to, I don't stop until death itself kills me."

"Then your crazy." Grif retorted, "What are you fighting for?"

"Honor and Glory." Sarge answered, "Me and some of my men weren't fortunate to receive the deaths we deserved. The world don't know we existed. After this they're going to remember, I will either die in the battlefield or live in history. But I need to fight for not only the world but the ones forgotten by it." Sarge looked up at Winston, after making a walk towards him he stopped a few feet in front of him. With a formal salute, Sarge re-enlisted into a new war, "Clone #: 7657 reporting in."

While Grif thought about what Sarge had just said, a man he's only known for about 10 minutes the Knight had rose from the table. He stood with his eyes to the ground, "I follow a code of arms made by the Knights of the Round Table..." After a long pause, he went to stand with Sarge, "...You have my sword and my heart in the battle."

"I've taken an oath to protect and serve my community and all who inhabit it. This is outside of my jurisdiction." Caboose had added as he backed away from the table in his swivel seat, "But there are communities and cities that need someone to defend their citizens from the dangers of this war. I guess my duty is first. Protect and Serve." Caboose announced as he joined the rest of the men on Overwatch's, "I'm in."

"You had me at Overwatch, sir." Simmons stood up clearly pumped and ready to join the fight.

All eyes now laid on Grif who stayed in the room only to light his cigarette, forcing everyone to wait on him to finally answer. When he took a long drag from his stick did he acknowledge their eyes, "...Fuck it. She could live off my life insurance money until she finds someone who can take care of her." Grif said as he blowed out his smoke. Holding the cigarette between his lips he turned to everyone, "...Happy now? I'm in."

As the former members of Overwatch began cheering on the new recruits, The Director came to the recruits with CHURCH pushing a large cart in front of their path as he was delighted to know they've joined up with them. When the new group stopped shaking hands they had noticed the two. The Director cleared his throat, "Gentlemen, I want to thank you for joining the good fight. Before we rush into battle, we'll need to get an upgrade. Starting with Sarge or #7657, your record is mind-boggling, your tenacity and strength have no equal, so finding a suitable weapon was difficult for a moment." Uncovering part of the sheet that covered most of the tables, he picked up a good sized shotgun, "A timeless classic, the Spas-12 gauge is a shotgun with an greater distance than most shotguns."

Sarge took the gun and unfolded the stock, examining the feel of the textured pistol grip, the smooth finger grooves of the pump. After getting acquainted with the weapon he aimed down the iron sight and smiled, "Not bad."

"That's not all." The Director said as he picked up two ordinances, "We have impact grenades, toss them and into they'll explode on impact of any surface and a very dangerous landmine, self explanatory I assume." The Director placed them back on the table as he uncovered a much larger gun, "Now Mr. Grif you've had experience with firearms during the crisis, yes?"

"Yeah, I told you this. You were here." Grif responded.

The Director heaved the large heavy weapon in his arms, "Well, I don't want think they taught you what this is." Dr. Leonard Church had now presented Grif with a light machine gun that looked to unreal. The gun had two barrels, one on top of the other. Body work on the gun suggest a great deal of workshop adjustments and modifications, especially with the special feature, "This gun actually has two firing modes that CHURCH put together: one fires a stream of bullets like an LMG and the other fires buckshot spreads, hence the bottom barrel. Now you usually break down doors with an ax or in your case a club, but may I show you instead a tool designed to break down doors originally." Grabbing the smaller object for Grif was simply a one handed sledgehammer, "I've also took the liberty of having CHURCH customize your fire uniform."

CHURCH stepped forward after finally being able to speak, "This suit while offers little protect to a few areas of the body..." The few areas being a small part of the biceps, the forearms and thre shins, save for a few kevlar arm and shin braces, "...It does protect against most elements we'll meet in the battlefield. Those that include but are not limited to: fire, shrapnel from rockets, plasma blasts, freezing conditions and more. Your traditional fireman's mask had flaws, I improved it." The mask had goggles instead of a full face visor and the breathing apparatus was attached to a small machine instead of a large tank.

"Finally we move onto you, Mr. Caboose." The Director said as Church brought the final piece of equipment, a small wrist gauntlet, "As Church will demonstrate, this'll shield is different." As Church turned the device on a large oval blue shield appeared in front of him, "Unlike other shields you've seen nothing cracks this. However that's not always a good thing, as your enemies won't break it, overuse of the shield will burn it out, causing a cool down period of time. The longer it's up the longer the cool down, for example, you hold it up for 10 seconds you'll have to wait 10 seconds to use it again. Next comes the other flaw, you can't move while this is up; sacrificing mobility for protection was a strategic decision on mine, Winston's and CHURCH's part."

Caboose tried on the gauntlet and activated the shield, "It doesn't weigh anything." He noted as he deactivated the shield.

Winston came to join the good Director, "We'll have to stop for now, as that was all the weapons and equipment we've presented today. Not many improvements were needed for Lavernius Tucker or Richard Simmons. Now I hope you'll take this time to become affiliated with everyone as we will be spending plenty of time together saving the world together."

* * *

**[To Be Continued]**

**Sorry that took so fucking long, but I wanted to get more chapters out there. Not much could be said here but ****please leave a comment below for questions, comments or concerns.**

**Next chapter we see them all socialize.**

**As always, Churchisalive signing off.**


End file.
